A Visit to Santa
by The Controlled Chaos
Summary: In a new attempt to secure Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas leads the Organization...to visit a mall Santa. On top of that, he sent Axel away on his own mission. How will Roxas fare on this trip to the mall without his best friend? And what happens when he tells Santa what he really wants for Christmas? AkuRoku. Oneshot.


HELLO READERS!

Well, tonight is supposed to be the end of the world (ALLEGEDLY!). So, in light of this, I thought I'd upload a fic for you all to read before we all die (ALLEGEDLY!). This fic was part of the Axel themed present I gave to Kate, the BETA reader of _Have Yourself a Kingdom Hearts Christmas_. She's also kateifer on tumblr, the BBC fanatic. She loved it and I hope you do as well.

Anyway, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you before you get to reading this story. I entered _Have Yourself a Kingdom Hearts Christmas _in KHInsider's annual christmas contest under the creative writing category. I'm currently tied for 1st place and could really use some help gaining the lead. So, if you feel so inclined (And I really hope you do :) ), head on over to the forums on KHInsider, go to the creative writing contest and vote for _Have Yourself a Kingdom Hearts Christmas_! You will need an account to vote.

Now enough of my rambling! Enjoy the last fanfiction you may ever read (ALLEGEDLY!)!

A Visit to Santa

* * *

"Wahoo!" Demyx cheered, leading the charge into the mall.

"Demyx, please. You're making a scene," Vexen muttered from close behind. People began to stare at the group.

"Number Four is right," Xemnas barked, "Stealth will be the key to completing this mission successfully."

"Aw fine," Demyx pouted. His mullet seemed to mimic his mood as it drooped. It wouldn't have really mattered how loud Demyx was. They all stuck out in their Organization coats.

Roxas, who was walking in the back of the group, just sighed. This had to be the most pointless mission he had ever been on. Xemnas had stumbled on a copy of _Taws the Night Before Christmas_ somewhere in the Castle That Never Was. Upon learning the story of Santa Claus, and finding out he would be appearing at a shopping mall; he assembled the Organization together and announced that they would be going on a mission to ask Santa for Kingdom Hearts. A few members tried to explain that Santa Claus wasn't real, but he wouldn't listen.

As for Roxas, the worst part was that Axel wasn't with them. Xemnas had sent him on a mission to gather Intel on Santa's magic. Axel just shrugged and dark portalled away, leaving Roxas all by himself on this ridiculous "mission" to visit a mall Santa.

"Aw, what's the matter Roxy?" Larxene sneered, "Sad that your boyfriend's not here?"

"Can it Larxene!" Roxas shot back. Larxene just smirked and kept walking.

Roxas looked down and fidgeted with his gloves. He really hoped Larxene was just being her usual bitchy self, and didn't pick up on anything. In truth, he felt his feelings toward Axel had grown from friendship into something entirely different. But Roxas wasn't sure he could ever tell Axel how he really felt. What if he completely rejected him? Or what if he didn't want to be friends with him anymore? Roxas didn't want to take that risk. He would much rather hide his true feelings than have Axel potentially hate him.

"There he is!" Xemnas whispered. He pointed to the Christmas display in the middle of the food court. Roxas groaned. The mall Santa couldn't have looked any faker. He had to have been a smaller man because there was cotton bulging out of his suit to give him a jollier look. How hard could it possibly be for the mall to find a larger man to be their Santa?

"Alright," Xemnas instructed, "I will go and perform the ritual of sitting on Santa Claus's knee and telling him what I desire from him. The rest of you stay here and cover me. Any mess-ups and I'll turn you all into Dusks!"

Xemnas walked up to the mall Santa and sat on his knee.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said cheerfully, "And what would you like for Christmas this y-"

"KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xemnas roared, flailing his arms all over the place, "GIVE ME KINGDOM HEARTS, OH GREAT HOLIDAY SAGE!"

Xigbar, seeing more people start to stare, rushed up to Xemnas and pulled him off of a flustered mall Santa.

"Sorry dude," he smiled, "He's just a little excited, Christmas and all. Anyway, send me some of these exploding bullets I saw a few doors down at Home Depot, okay? Happy holidays!"

"BESTOW KINGDOM HEARTS UPON ME!" Xemnas screamed as Xigbar pulled him toward the exit. Xigbar shot the remaining Organization members a wink before yanking Xemnas out of the mall.

Xaldin brought a hand to his head and sighed. With Xigbar gone and he being Number Three, it was up to him to figure out the next course of action.

"Alright," He turned to the rest of the Organization, "Seeing as the Superior has compromised his _own _mission, we are going to take the most discreet route. By rank, we will go ask Santa for something, leave the mall and dark portal back home. Got it?" Everyone nodded, "Good. I'll go first."

Xaldin sat on the mall Santa's knee and asked for pinwheels to put outside his window. Vexen asked for new lab equipment. Lexaeus asked for a new set of weights while Zexion whispered that he wanted the Twilight books. Saix asked for a large amount of weed to keep from berserking on other members of the Organization. Demyx asked for new sitar strings while Luxord wanted a book of card tricks. Marluxia wanted a special type of fertilizer and Larxene demanded new knives.

This left Roxas the last to ask the mall Santa for a present. He couldn't think of anything he really wanted, except to tell Axel how he really felt.

"_Oh well,_" Roxas thought as he walked up to the chair, "_It's just a mall Santa. I'll just spit it out. It'll be good to get it off my chest anyway. Then I'll go home and who knows? Maybe Axel will be back from his mission._"

Roxas slowly sat down on the mall Santa's knee, looking up at the man.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa greeted, "And what do you want for Christmas, little boy?"

"Well, it's about my best friend," Roxas explained, "It's about him and me."

"Go on," Santa encouraged.

"I'm in love with him," Roxas sighed, "But the problem is I don't think he'll like me anymore if I tell him." He hung his head down, "I just don't know what to do."

"Well," came a familiar voice, "You could always just tell him."

Roxas looked up and his jaw dropped. The mall Santa had pulled down his fake beard and torn off his white wig, revealing the face of Axel, who was smiling at Roxas.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed. A little kid close by looked over to see what was going on. When he saw Axel without his beard or wig, he began to cry and ran, screaming for his mother.

"Hey!" Axel called to the kid, "I'm not that ugly!"

"What are you doing here?" Roxas trembled. He can't believe what he had just said to Axel, "What about your mission?"

"Oh that?" Axel laughed, "I went to the dollar store and bought Xemnas a few sparkly Christmas balls. That'll keep him busy until next week when he plots to capture the Easter Bunny."

Roxas just laughed nervously, hoping Axel wouldn't be too hard on him.

"So," Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas, "Is that how you really feel?"

Roxas, at a loss for words, just nodded.

"Well," Axel grinned, "Look up."

Roxas looked above them and saw a few sprigs of mistletoe hanging above them. With wide eyes, he went to look back to Axel for answers. But before he could, Axel caught his chin with his hand and guided Roxas's lips onto his. Roxas's eyes shut as he let Axel pull him closer. A few seconds later, the two broke the kiss for some air.

"You planted that mistletoe there, didn't you?" Roxas breathed, his mind running a thousand miles.

"All part of the plan," Axel grinned.

"So," Roxas began, "Does that mean you feel the same way I do?"

"Roxas," Axel said, "I've felt that way for a long time. You are the only one who makes me feel like I have a heart. What else could that be other than love?"

"But listen," Axel placed his hands on top of Roxas's, "I could never hate you for feeling that way about me. Even if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't just impale you with my chakrams. You're my best fr-Well, you're actually something so much more than that. But don't feel like you can't talk to me because you think I'd push you away." Axel took one of Roxas's hands and led it up to his head. He used Roxas's index finger to lightly tap his temple, "Got it memorized?"

Axel's hand brought Roxas's back down to his lap. His other one made its way up to Roxas's cheek, drawing circles with his thumb.

"Axel…" Roxas trailed off, closing his eyes again and enjoying the feeling of Axel's hand on his face. He brought a hand to Axel's arm to try and keep it there.

"Now that we've got all the scary confessions out of the way," Axel grinned, using his hand to guide Roxas's face closer to his. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" He playfully rubbed his nose against Roxas's before he pressed their lips together again.


End file.
